In The Darkness
by Heart and Soul
Summary: ok i felt random so i wrote this. harry is confused and angry after the death of sirius who will he turn to? (3 guesses(This is SLASH)
1. when death is all i see

Disclaimers: i don't own harry potter.  
  
Authors note: ok the other night i felt random and started writing this. And i am going to dedicate it to my best friend Terri. hugs her i love you.  
  
just for you, you kinky girl  
  
P.s This is slash  
  
xxx  
  
The sixth year had started as every year before had, the feast was the same, the train ride, the sorting. it was all the same. But it wasn't. life was like a reflection in a mirror showing everything. But what you see is not how things really are.  
  
His mind was clouded with thoughts no sixteen year old boy should have to live with. Thoughts of death and despair.  
  
Harry James Potter sat by him self as he did ever night down by the lake the cold autumn evening wind blowing his hair across his face covering his usually bright green eyes and remarkable scar.  
  
But when he was here he was in his own world where, he could by just him self with out putting up pretend barriers to stop his friends worrying about his sanity. But how could anyone stay sane after what he had been though. His parents murder when he was to young to remember but was hunted by the nightmares and then last year his newly found god father had been taken also. The guilt Harry carried around with him was more then anyone could bare so every night he would come to his spacial spot and let his anger and hatred out on the world getting it out of his system.

* * *

But little did Harry know that for the last two weeks someone had been watching him. The cold gray eyes of Draco Malfoy would stand among the trees across the lake from him and watch as the tormented soul cried, kicked, screamed and stared aimlessly in to the sky.  
  
The first night Draco had been planing on meeting one of his many fan girls for some one night only fun. He had gone for a walk before their meeting. But standing among the trees he had seen the raven haired boy sitting on the edge of the lake at first Draco had been tempted to go amuse him self with pissing Harry off, but then the image filleted thought to his brain. A single tear was traveling down the boys faces the moon light causing it to glisten.

_Is he crying?_ the blond asked him self but the picture before him was heart wrenching. Harry just sat and looked up at the twinkling stars. The tears flowing freely down his cheeks.  
  
Every night after that Draco would watch Harry as he mourned for the death of the loved ones around him. Draco began to question his intentions _why do i give a fuck about potter he's crying! i should be telling the whole fucking school_ Draco screamed at him self on night while watching Harry

'maybe you feel sorry for him' a voice in his head said _what the fuck do you know?_ 'i no many things' the voice told him I'm you conscience, i know what you really think' Draco shock his head willing the voice to shut up  
  
"i really should get that seen to" Draco said out load before returning to the castle

* * *

Another week past with lessons as normal Harry continued to weep at nights and Draco continued to watch but one night Harry did not go to the lake and Draco stood for hours waiting for the raven haired boy and when it turned one in the morning Draco walked back up to the castle he opened the door hearing a tump a gasp of surprise then another tump he must of hit someone he looked around but no one was there H_ey wait_ Draco thought _whats that?._ Draco had opened the door knocking the unsuspecting Harry to the ground also causing his invisibility cloak to ride up reveal his feet. Draco bent down and pulled off the cloak and Harry's pale face looked at him in shock he sat on the ground looking up at the blonde. At that instant many thoughts and insults run thought Draco's head but settled on

"you OK?" Draco offered Harry a hand to help him to his feet which suspiciously Harry took

"Thanks ..... I think?" Harry said the boys stood eye to eye and Draco saw the dark bags beneath Harry's emerald green eyes.

"no problem" Draco said handing Harry back his clock before swiftly turning on his heel and walk down the corridor to his common room leaving a very confused Harry standing in the open door way.

* * *

The following morning was a Saturday and also the day of the Hogsmead trip. after spending most the early down by the lake Harry was in no fit state to accompany Hermoine and Ron. Instead around midday when he woke he went to the great hall to eat lunch (breakfast for him) being that it was the first Hogsmeasd visit of the school year the only other students in the hall were the 1st and 2nd years and the occasional student from the upper school.  
  
After eating Harry return to his common room to complete this weeks mountain of homework. But to no success. he couldn't concentrate no matter how much he tried, something was bothering him and not just the death of Sirius.

He left the common room and went for a walk to clear his head. His feet were moving but he didn't care where they took him. He found him self in a empty corridor which he was unfamiliar with. There were no windows only flaming torches in beakers on the walls to emit light. This lead Harry to the conclusion the he was in the dungeons

_Great_ Harry thought _slytherin territory_. He turned around and headed back the way he had came with in 10 minutes he had lost him self completely in the complicated corridors of the dungeons.

"Great" Harry thought a load "Just fucking great"

"My my potter you really should wash your mouth out with soap" came the cold voice of Harry's lest favorite person

"Why the hell is it that when ever thinks can't get any worse you prove me wrong by showing up" Harry said not turning to look at his nemesis

"Not very happy today are why?" Draco asked leaning against the cold stone wall his arms folded across his chest

"Was till you turned up"

"Not from what I've seen" Draco smirked

"What's that meant to mean" Harry said spinning on the spot to face the smirking blonde

"Owww hit a nerve have i pot head?" Harry advance on the Draco grabbing him by the front of his immaculate robes and shoving him against the wall, the load thump of Draco's head hitting the stone wall echoed down the hall. Draco cringed at the pain. He then looked straight in to Harry's eyes that were blazing with fury. The two stared at each other both afraid to be the one that broke the heated gaze. Finally Harry spoke

"What did you mean?" he repeated in a unearthly calm voice Draco looked at the raven haired boy and remembered every night for the last month, imagers of Harry crying for the lose of his god father. And the stress that had been put on his shoulders. The seconds before Draco spoke were the longest of Harry's life. But finally Draco dropped his gaze from his beautiful green eyes to his feet.

"I've seen you be the lake at night" Draco said. Harry felt rage build up inside him. He tightened his grip on the front of Draco's robes and the hand by his side became a fist

"Why you!" Harry couldn't find words to describe his anger so let his fist do the talking instead. Harry punched Draco as hard as he could. Draco's head swing to the side with the impact of the punch. Draco coughed once then spat blood on to the floor. Whipping his bloodstained lip with the back of his hand. Harry had expected what was about to happen but still wasn't prepared for it. Draco launched his full weighted at Harry knocking him to the floor

"You fucking bastared!" he screamed repeatedly hitting Harry. Harry fought back . kicking and punching and insults were traded.

"son of a bitch"

"lest i have a mother"

"deatheater scum"

"mudblood lover"

"slut"

"virgin"

"what the fuck would you know"

"more than you" (A/N: yeah i know it's lame)

and so on and so on. Draco pulled Harry up and slammed him against the wall in the same way in which Harry had done earlier. He pulled his fist back ready for the final punch

"Do you know what potter?" Draco said smirking thought his bruised and bloodied face "I'm really going to enjoy this. And no little mudbloods or weasels are gonna stop me. Then I'm gonna tell the whole school about how you cried like the pathetic child you are."

"Go on then Malfoy" Harry said taunting him "be the big man! Hit me!" Draco pulled his fist back ready for the punch. Harry screwed his eyes up awaiting the pain. But it never came. After a few seconds Harry opened his eyes again Draco was still holding his fist up. Harry looked him straight in the face and saw not anger in his eyes but another emotion which Harry couldn't quit place. Harry was so confused with what he saw he didn't see dracos head (no you sick people) move closer to his own until Draco's lips meet Harry's. Harry's eyes widened in shock _he's kissing me the fucking fag is kissing me!_ But Harry's instincts took over and his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

_Draco what the hell are you doing?!_ Draco screamed at him self _you kissing potter.... but wait his kissing back!_ Draco opened his eyes seeing Harry's were closed he then felt Harry's hand slid up him and cup the base of his neck pulling him closer. Draco closed his eyes again releasing the front of Harry's robes placing his hands against the wall. He then ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip seeking entry. Which Harry granted.

* * *

A/N: so thats the first chapter. this is only going to be a short story so should be more up soon already nearly done with chapter 2 so if you like it please tell me but if not ..... you'll tell me anyway .

anyway thanks to you nice people and evil glares to you not so nice people

xxx


	2. New emotion past mistakes

Disclaimers: i don't own harry potter  
  
Authors Note: ok so this chapter is very R rated for the last few paragraph but i hope people like it. Chapter 3 hopefully will explain what happened in this chapter. We'll see.  
  
Iori shadow: it's a double bouns not only did i acturlly get a review but it was a nice one. Thanks.

* * *

_Draco what the hell are you doing?!_ Draco screamed at him self _you kissing potter.... but wait he's kissing back!_ Draco opened his eyes seeing Harry's were closed he then felt Harry's hand slid up him and cup the base of his neck pulling him closer. Draco closed his eyes again releasing the front of Harry's robes placing his hands against the wall. He then ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip seeking entry. Which Harry granted. Draco then began to explore Harry's mouth with his tongue and Harry did the same. Draco pressed him self up against Harry deepening their kiss. potter can kiss! Draco thought_ ...... hey wait I'm Kissing potter_.

* * *

_What the hell am i doing I'm kissing ferret_ Harry thought. the boys pulled apart simultaneously breathing heavily

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" they bother shouted at the same time

"Me! Your the on that kissed me" Harry said

"Yeah well....." Draco stopped to think of a come back _what the hell was i thinking ?_ "well you kissed me back" Draco said with a smirk

"Only... But... You... And" Harry stuttered

"Hey Molfoy?!" Harry and Draco snapped there attention to a dark haired sixth year Slytherin who was heading in there direction

"What is it Zabini?" Draco asked his follow Slytherin

"What the hell you doing down here Potter" the dark haired Slytherin asked

"I got lost even though it's none of your business" Harry spat wishing he was any where but here

"Yeah i was just teach potter a lesson for being on our turf" Draco smirked "But since I'm in such a good mood I'll let you go "

"Jee thanks!" Harry said sarcastically turning and walking away before they could say anymore.

* * *

Once he was out of sight he ran to his dorm room knowing no one would be there. He flung the door open and slammed it shut behind him the bang echoing down to the common room where a few first years jumped at the erupt noise.

Harry throw him self on his bed and screamed in to his pillow. Once he had calmed down slightly, he rolled on to his back putting his hands behind his head and stared up at the roof of his four poster bed. He was still breathing heavily.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Harry asked him self

"Who you talking about?" Harry sat up and looked at the red head standing at his door

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed ginny closed the door behind her and went to sit on the edge of Harry's bed

"How long where you standing there?" Harry asked his heart beating fast

"Long enough to know your seriously pissed at some one." she said looking at him "I saw you come in to the common room and then i came up here and you were screaming in your pillow. Wanna talk bout it?" she asked softly.

"It's nothing" Harry said looking away from her and moving to sit next to her on the edge of his bed.

"It doesn't look like nothing"

"What?!" Harry looked at her in confusion she lifted her hand and rested it on his cheek he winced at the pain

"Who were you fighting with? your covered in bruises" The red head said stroking his cheek with her thumb. Harry looked in to her hazel brown eyes seeing the concern. He took a deep breath before speaking

"OK ginny! I tell you but you can't say a word! Promise!" ginny pulled her hand away

"Cross my heart" she said using her finger to trace a cross over her heart

"OK well" Harry started "i woke up really late and i didn't feel up to talking to anyone so i went for a walk but got lost in the dungeons. And ended up bumping in to Malfoy("i knew it" ginny said) well we got in to a fight hence" Harry indicated his bruised and and swollen face

But that's not the worse bit" Harry said stopping to let ginny say something "What happened?" she asked with concern Harry looked away from her before speaking

"He...... kissed me" Harry said

"He what?!!" ginny said in utter shock "

Yeah" Harry said

"Wow wasn't expecting that" ginny said they sat in silence for the next few seconds

"So....." ginny said "did you like it?" she added with a wicked smile

"GINNY!" Harry screamed she laughed

"Come on Harry you can tell me"

Harry was now also laughing "Ginny it's not funny"

"Yeah it is all this time his been picking on you and it was cause he fancied you" Harry stopped laughing and looked at her

"You think?"

"Of course i kind of thought he did but now this proves it. So did you like it?" ginny asked again Harry groaned and flopped back on the bed

"Fine!" he said "Yes i liked it but .... it was Malfoy" Harry said with a look of disgust on his face

"Ever thought that's why you hate him so much was cause you liked him" Ginny said with a serious look

"What! That made no sense"

"yes it did!"

"no it didn't!"

"yes it did!"

"no it didn't!" Harry said sitting up and knocking her to the bed and started to tickle her

"Harry! Harry! stop it that tickles" Ginny said though laughter

"Say it mad no sense" Harry told her continuing his assault ginny continued to laugh

"NEVER!"

"Fine" Harry proceed to tickle her further

"WHAT THE HELL! GET OFF MY SISTER" Harry jump off Ginny and looked at a red faced Ron

"Ron!" Harry and Ginny said in unison

"Harry what the hell where you doing with my sister!" Ron said walking up to his best friend

"we where just mucking around" Ginny said looking at her brother

"Seriously Ron we weren't doing anything" Harry added Ron looked back at Harry

"What the hell happened to you mate?" Ron asked his ears still red

"I got in a fight with Malfoy"

"Ha hope you got him good" ginny stared laughing

"What?" the two boys asked

"Yeah Harry got him good"

"What?"Ron asked again. Harry just looked at her with a look telling her to shut up

"Doesn't matter" she said before running out the room still in giggling

* * *

After harry disappeared round the corner Draco turned and started heading back to the common room to take a very long and cold shower.

"Hey Malfoy" Blaise Zabini said

"Wait up" the dark haired Slytherin caught up to Draco and walked beside him. Draco was very hard..... i mean trying very hard to hide his........ excitement (**A/N: he he sorry)**

"So what did potter do this time?" Blaise continued not noticing Draco's discomfort.

"Um.... he was born." Draco said quickening his pace to get to the common room as soon as possible.  
  
As soon as Draco entered his dorm room he headed straight for his shower. He felt the cold water running down his body after a few minutes he turned on the hot water and washed him self with many (manly) products once he was finished he turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a fluffy white towel around his waist.

He walked back in to his dorm room expecting it to be empty. He walked straight to the wardrobe to pick out some clothes for dinner

"Hey Draco" he jumped as he heard the seductive voice of his ex- girlfriend Pansy

"Shit pansy don't scary me like that" Draco said turning to her realizing his nakedness (he's only wearing a towel).

"Ow I'm sorry" pansy said giving him puppy dog eyes. She was sitting on the end of his bed.

"What do you want?" he asked she got up and walk towards him she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a brief fiery kiss. She pulled away just as quickly and whispered in his ear

" I want you! Right now!" and with that she began to kiss him again pulling him to the bed they collapsed on to it Draco on top. Draco ran his hand up her leg realizing the length of her skirt (or should i say belt) he began to unbutton her shirt with his other hand.

"God pansy I've missed you" Draco said between kisses. Finally undoing the last of the buttons'. he discarded the garment. Before setting to work on the other clothing still on her incredibly skinny body. once he had succeeded in riding her body of clothing she ripped of the towel and marveled and his incredible body. She kissed him again running her hands over his muscled arms and chest _waste of a cold shower_ Draco thought to him self as pansy started playing with his man hood _but good that feels good_. Draco groaned as she pulled on him

"Pansy!" he moaned as he began to feel her breasts causing her nipples to peek. Draco was on the brink of coming when she stopped he groaned in protest but smirked when she pushed him over and straddled him. She found Draco's wand on his bed side table and conjoined some fluffy pink hand cuffs. And placed them around his wrist and around a wooden pole at the head of the bed

"Kinky" Draco said before She lowed her self on to him guiding him inside her. Draco watched as she began to move around him he arced his neck suppressing another groan. Soon pansy was screaming his name and he was gasping in pleasure. He felt her come. And he climaxed just after but as he did the memory of his early kiss with his archenemy came in to his mind.

* * *

A/N: wmahahaha i love cliff hangers. Tez this is just for your kinky little self . RR  
  
XXX 


	3. The moirning after and random out bursts

disclaimers: what the hell is the point in these. if i did i would have a little thing called money

**A/N:** hey sorry this chapter kind of sucks. but review ant tell me what you think anyway.

thanks to

**fish057:** thanks but you have to say that or you know i'll get the fluffy rabbits and the pidgons

**blue phoenixtear**: he he thanks hugs germany back.

one last thing since this is my fic the slytherins get their own rooms before anyone flames me.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Draco lay naked in bed a sleeping pansy crawled up in his arms her head on his chest _thank god for separate dorm rooms_ Draco thought imagining what would happen if one of his follow house mates had walked in on him hand cuffed to the bed with his ex-girlfriend fucking him senseless.  
  
Pansy stirred "morning" she said groggily opening her eyes.  
  
"ummm"Draco said not really paying attention  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You okay?"she asked sitting up pulling the duvet to cover her breasts  
  
"Not really" Draco said also sitting up "Look pansy" he continued "Last night shouldn't of happened i mean where friends right? I don't want to fuck that up with what happened happening again"  
  
Pansy just looked at him for a moment "You think i wanted to get back together with you?"  
  
"Yeah" Draco said looking a bit confused now  
  
"Ha" pansy laughed "No! I just wanted sex!"  
  
"WHAT!" Draco screeched "you used me!"  
  
"Well when you put it that way it sound s so negative"  
  
"Well you put it in a positive way then"  
  
"............. um i felt lonely and depressed and needed good sex"  
  
"That still doesn't give you the right to ......Good sex ah?" Draco stopped mid sentence the information she had told him had now full entered his brain  
  
"Yeah!" she said "If i wanted any old sex i would of gone to any one but you...." she said playfully trailing a finger down his chest "know just where to touch to get me wet"  
  
"That good ah?!"  
  
"Yep" pansy said retrieving her shirt and bra from the ground and started to get dressed  
  
"Going already?" Draco asked still lying naked in bed his hands behind his head in a smug fashion "cause if your still feeling lonely....."  
  
pansy laughed again "No i have plans but I'll keep that in mind" she said heading to the door  
  
"Yeah yeah get outta here" Draco shooed her out playfully she stuck her tongue out at him before closing the door behind her  
  
Draco flopped back on the bed starring at the roof of his king size four poster his hands behind his head. And sighed _that was fun!_ Draco thought sincerely _but ..... why the hell did i think of potter i mean kissing him was bad enough but to think of him while i'm ........ _is train of thought was broken when some one knocked on his door  
  
"Who is it?" Draco said sitting up  
  
"Just me"  
  
"Oh hey Blaise" Draco said to the dark haired Slytherin that had entered his room  
  
"Err mate is this a bad time i could come back later" Blaise said looking uncomfortable  
  
"What? Why would it be a bad time" Draco said looking confused then realized he was revierling a bit to much flesh, Blushing he pulled the covers up around him "shit!"  
  
"so should i come back later"  
  
"no no it's okay. Pansy just came looking for company" Draco told him smirking  
  
"Ah hu" Blaise said with a grin  
  
"Your just jealous" Draco said "Cause your not getting none"  
  
"Screw you"  
  
"Sorry don't do guys" (A/N not yet anyway wmahahhahaha)  
  
"Ha ha very fun" Blaise said sarcastically "Anyway i have my eye on some one"  
  
"oh yeah how's that?!" Draco asked finding the towel from the night and wrap it around him so as he could get changed. at he's wardrobe he looked at his reflection and saw Blaise's reflection over he's shoulder he was tapping his noise "none of your business"  
  
"Fine don't tell me"  
  
"fine i won't"  
  
"So what do you want anyway?" Draco said knowing he had lost  
  
"Just to remind you we got Quidditch practices today. 2.00 don't forget"  
  
"Oh shit yeah! Thanks mate. Now if you would be so kind i would like to get dressed and get something to eat i haven't had anything since lunch yesterday and last night worked up an appetite" Draco said smirking at his friend  
  
"Yeah yeah fine see you at 2 then" the dark haired Slytherin said before leaving the blonde to him self  
  
Once the door shut Draco headed to the shower after a quick wash he got dressed in a pair of jeans that showed of his tight little tushy and a green short sleeve t-shirt with a silk black shirt over the top with the buttons left open, he sorted his hair, today he styled it in a parting so as his silky blond locks fell in his eyes when he moved his head. He looked in the mirror smiled at his appearance then winked at his reflection before leaving his room and making his way down to breakfast

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat at the breakfast table eating and talking Harry had used a spell to cover his bruises. (A/N: Draco had done the same after his shower in the last chapter. Sorry fogot to write that bit) Ginny was still teasing him about his little kiss and prodding him in his bruised rids when he ignored her  
  
"Hey Harry! prod Harry! prod Harry! prod"  
  
"Okay okay Ginny stop it that hurts"  
  
"He he that's the whole idea .... So tell me what happened every detail"  
  
"Jeez I've told you like a hundred times" Harry said rolling his eyes  
  
"Yeah well tell me again i like hearing about the two hottest guys in my opinion" she added under her breathe "in school snogging"  
  
Harry just looked at her before he continued to eat his eggs he saw out of the corner of his eye her open her mouth to say something then there was a pause he looked at her again. She was looking at the door he followed her gaze she was staring openly at the blond that had just entered the room well not at him but his ass "wow!" she said in a low voice " he should wear jeans more often"  
  
When Harry didn't reply with a disgusted comment she broke her gaze to look at him he was staring open mouthed Ginny smirked _mwhahahhahaha_ she thought_ i knew he liked him wmahaha they will get together if it's the last thing i do_ she vowed silently  
  
"Um Harry!"  
  
"umm?" Harry replied  
  
"Your staring" Ginny said bluntly. Harry blinked  
  
"What was that gin?" he asked turning a way from Draco now his ass was out of view  
  
Ginny smirked at him "What?" he asked  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
"What?! no! don't be stupid cause not"  
  
"Come on Harry you obviously do"  
  
"Ginny I'M NOT GAY" he screamed getting the attention of the entire breakfast hall. The two sat there Harry turning slowly red not daring to look anywhere from her  
  
"Everyone's looking aren't they?" Harry asked Ginny in the deadly silent hall  
  
Ginny nodded "Yeah"  
  
Very slowly the volume in the hall increased as conversations started again. Many about Harry's random out burst. Harry banged his head once on the table sevral times before leaving his head on the cold wood.  
  
"I'm never gonna live that down am i?"  
  
"Nope" Ginny said smiling

* * *

Across the hall Draco was still watching Harry and Ginny talking. Harry had banged his head on the table narrowly missing his eggs and bacon and now the red head looked ready to burst with laughter. Draco's face was emotionless as he watched the other two.

* * *

It was nearing on two and Draco was heading down the grass to the Quiddict pitch as he drew closer he could hear the shouts of his team mates. No wait they sounded aggressive he broke in to a sprint his broom still over his shoulder. The people on the pitch came in to view on there field were about 11 people half in green robes the rest in red. "Crap!" Draco muttered under his breath "i was meant to wear my Qudditch robes"  
  
"What's going on" Draco looked over his shoulder to see a mass of red hair heading towards him followed shortly followed by the one person he would rather avoid  
  
"Looks like the pitch has been double booked again" Harry said catching Ginny up  
  
"No shit" Draco said sarcastically standing a few feet away not looking at him.  
  
Harry looked passed Ginny to see the blonde. At that moment a breeze picked up blowing strands of Draco's hair across his face. He took no notice of this and continued to watch the mayhem unfolding before him. Harry followed his gaze and saw Ron hit Blaise in the face. Followed by Ron being tackled to the ground by Crabbe and Goyal, who began beating the shit out of him. The other members of the Gryffindor team then tried to stop the fight from proceeding any more but to no avail.  
  
"Great" Draco muttered before traipsing down to the war zone. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look of concern before running after him  
  
"you better not be....."  
  
"Shut it potter" Draco snapped as they reached the now trashing mass of bodies  
  
"Hey?" Draco said trying to get peoples attention  
  
"Hey?" he said again people still ignored him  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Draco shouted at the top of his lungs in what could one day be the voice of great authority and terror. The trashing ceased. Every body froze at the sound of the terrifying voice that was Draco malfoy pissed off.  
  
"That's better" Draco said with an eerie smile "Now. Lets discuss this civilly " there was a few seconds of absolute silence Ginny could of sworn she saw a tumble weed drift by in the back ground.  
  
Draco then broke the silence. he was wearing his Malfoy smirk. "We booked the pitch. Gryffindork's fuck off" The Gryffindor's disagreed "WHAT?" "FUCK YOU FERRET" "YOU CEATING SCUM"  
  
The Slytherin's mean while stood smirking at Draco's arrogance. The only person not smirking or yelling was Ginny she saw Ron ready to throw another punch and step in his may "Guys, guys, guys, don't let him get to you" the Gryffindor's grew quite "I have any idea" the red head side turning to the slythrin's with her proposal "Why don't we have a friendly?"  
  
After a hectic 1 hour and 30 minutes the Gryffindor's won by 50 points 170 to 120 but every one knew some of the Slytherin's goals shouldn't have counted but none of the Gryiffndors wanted to start another fight.  
  
The teams where in there separate changing rooms. Harry entered last still holding the snitch "Harry you where meant to put the balls away" Ginny told him  
  
"yeah but i wanted to keep it as a souvenir"  
  
the changing room erupted in to laughter  
  
twenty minutes later (about 4o clock now) Harry and Ginny where the last in the changing room the sat opposite on another Harry had his foot propped up on Ginnys bench tying his shoes they was a acquired silence Ginny knew something was up but didn't want to push she would just wait for him  
  
_he'll tell me she thought  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
_  
"Ginny"?_bingo  
_  
"Yeah Harry" Ginny said playing with her necklace  
  
"You know before yeah?"  
  
"Which before"  
  
"The before in the hall at breakfast"  
  
"Ow that before. What about it?" _where is this heading?  
_  
"I think you........." _WHAT? I think you what?  
_  
"You think i what?" Ginny prompted  
  
"Doesn't matter" Harry said standing up grabbing his bag heading out the door, Ginny close behind.  
  
"Hey Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When your ready to talk, I'm here" Ginny told him  
  
"Thanks gin" she then hugged him  
  
"Oh shit. Gin you go ahead i left my Watch in the changing room."  
  
"Yeah okay see you in a bit"  
  
Ginny continued to walk up to the school building and Harry walked straight passed the changing room and down to his spot by the lake. 


	4. qudditch and potions

**A/N:** ok i know it's taken agers to up date but i've had really bad writers block then i couldn't remeber what i was gonna write so anyway quick thanks to:

**silvrfoxfire:** blinks i don't have a clue what you said but it sounded nice so thanks....i guess

**fish057: **thanks richards ;p waht did i say bout red and green again i can't remeber you know i;m having one of those blond days

**disclaimers: don't own harry potter. but i would like to.....and draco to ;p**

* * *

After the game Draco took a walk around the lake to clear his head. For him the game and been very distracting. The only reason gryffindor won was because Draco couldn't keep his eyes off potter. Or that's at least what Draco kept telling him self. But it was true Draco had found it very difficult to keep focused on the game when potter had been flying around looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

_ARRRRRRRRRR why can't i get him out my head _Draco screamed inwardly smacking his head against a nearby tree.

"OWWW fuck that didn't help" Draco said out loud rubbing his forehead. At that point Draco noticed a figure heading down the bank to the oak tree that stood by the lake

Harry sat on the grassy slop by the lake his back ageist the great oak . He's head was tipped back and he started up at the stars slowly appearing in the sky above as darkness descended upon Hogwarts he felt a shiver creep down his back and he pull his knees up to his chest wrapping his robes around him tightly to prevent against the increasing cold. Harry blinked and a tear clung to his eye lasers he quickly wiped it away afraid to show weakness to anyone that may be watching. Harry took a deep breath. The autumn air felt refreshing on his lungs he sighed and looked up at the stars once again he knew Ron Harmione and ginny would soon come looking for him, if not already. But Harry had told no one of his spacial spot. So what chance was there of them finding him? In fact the only people that knew of this place was himself and Malfoy but how Malfoy was able to see Harry from the other side of the lack in this light was beyond him _must eat a lot of carrots. _Harry laughed to him self at this thought.

"potter?!"

Harry turned at the sound of his name.

"we need to talk"

Draco walked up to Harry how was sitting by his favorite tree

"potter?!"

Harry turned at the sound of his name.

"we need to talk"

Harry sat silently looking at the blonde

"well?" Draco said standing next to Harry looking down on him

"yeah what ever"

Draco took a seat next to Harry and sat with his knees bent so his elbows rested on his knees. He took a deep breath

"what happened yesterday...." he trailed off

Harry just sat staring out at the water of the lake

"well it... it shouldn't of happened" Draco continued "i mean i don't know what the hell happened all i know is it was a mistake"

"tell me bout it" Harry muttered

the two sat silently not knowing what to say to the other

after several minutes Draco finally broke the silence

"err well I'm glad we had this talk. At least i know your not gonna throw your self at me again" with that Draco got up and started to walk away with a smirk on his face

"HEY!!" Harry stood up and chased after Draco "you know you're the one that kissed me"

"you wish potter" Draco said knowing he was pissing Harry of intently

"ARRRRRRRRRR your the most arrogant person i have ever meet!!" Harry spat

Draco smirked and continued to walk with out saying another word leaving Harry to stand alone with a growing temper

Harry stormed up to Gryiffdor tower after his confrontation with Malfoy

_why the arrogant git to have the cheek to say i came on to him _Harry continued to mutter to himself as he entered the common room

"hey Harry"

"hey Moine" Harry said half heartedly sitting in an arm chair near his friends

"what's wrong mate" Ron asked

"nothing" Harry muttered looking in to the fire

Hermione and Ron looked at each other then at Harry they knew something was up

"Harry?" Hermoine asked

"what!!?2 Harry snapped at her

Hermoine jumped at his sudden violent tone

"are you OK ? I mean you seem angry at something"

Harry rolled he's eyes "look guys I'm fine just stressed not if you don't mind I'm gonna go take a nap before dinner"

and with that Harry left his friends open mouthed and headed up to his dorm

the following day was Monday and it was back to lessons. To make things even worse the first lesson of the day was potions. Harry Ron and Hermoine entered the room and took there normal seats. Pretty soon Snape entered the room his robes swishing behind him. The class went scilen instantly

he marched to the front of the room and stood near the board. "today class" he started his arms folded across his chest "we will be starting a project...." he smirked "i have assigned you partners (groans from the rest of the class) because it is apparent that most this class can not lit a cauldron with out incident" he looked at Neville while saying this

Snape pulled out a piece of paper from he's robes " when i call your name go sit with your partner

"Zabini Weasley"

roan groaned again and got up from his seat to go sit with the dark haired slytherin

"Longbottom Crabbe"

"Brown Bullsrum"

"Granger...." Harry crossed his fingers hoping Snape would say him "Parkinson"

Hermoine also moved

"potter" Snap look at Harry with the most sinister look "Malfoy"

_NOO!!!_ Harry screamed inwardly he looked over at the blonde who looked as shocked as he did Malfoy then gathered his things and made his way over to Harry's table

Snape continued to read the list till the rest of the class was paired up

once every one was seated Snape began to explain the project. Harry was seated next to Malfoy and kept his eye straight ahead but was very much aware of the body next to him

Snape finished explaining what they had to do. The project would take at least a mouth and counted for 1/3 of there grade. In there pairs they had to research and make a potion of there chose then right an essay on how that potion was made the difficult and easy bits and how the potion would benefit as a self-defense method

Harry sat with his jaw clenched listening to snap ramble

_a whole month with Malfoy!! A WHOLE mouth with Malfoy!! A WHOLE month with Malfoy!!_

Harry always knew Snape hated him but this was just evil, no one deserved this kind of torturer.

* * *

**A/N: i know i know it's really short but i'm working on the next chapter already**


	5. Two down one to go

hey sorry it took so long to upload. you see i've had writers block for a long time now and i finally realized i've lost my muse. my best friend terri moved away in the summer and everything i write is for her now since she's gone i find it hurd to write so i'm sorry.

any way on with teh story

**disclaimers:** i do not own harry potter

(-----------------------------------------------------------)

The rest of that lesson Harry spent arguing which potion they should do until Draco slipped in a comment about Harry's sexuality. Harry already on the boil launched him self at Draco and started to punch him repeatedly not caring about the consequence's he would receive from Snape.

"POTTER!!!!!" Snape roared pulling the small boy off the blonde "What is the meaning of this? I leave you two alone for 5 minutes and your already trying to kill each other"

"He started it" Harry muttered childishly

"No i didn't"

"Yes you did!"

"No i" but Draco was cut off

"Despite the complexity of this conversation i feel I'm going to have to give you both detention" Snape said to the boys

Harry rolled his eyes knowing what was coming

"WHAT" Draco screeched in a voice a bit to high for his liking

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but you did fight back so I'm going to have to issue you a detention also" (A/N yes i know not like Snape at all but I'll get to that later there is a reason to my madness)

At that moment the bell echoed in the corridor, signaling the end of class and end of the school day. Every one who had been staring at the teacher, well known for his favoritism towards his own house, gathered there things and headed out the class room. Draco however started at Harry with the most venomous look he could master. It was quit unnerving for Harry to witness. Draco's stare was hypnotic Harry found he could not look away from Malfoy's storming gray orbs. It took Ron and Hermione tugging on his arms to get him to eventually move.

(-----------------------------------------------------------)

Letter that night after dinner Harry sat in the common room with Ron and Hermoine he kept an eye on the clockawaiting the time when he would have to head down to the dungeons to face the potions master and Malfoy both at the same time. _Life is so cruel _Harry thought to him self.

Harry glanced at the clock once more. It read 7.30 "i better be going2 he announced to Ron and Hermoine.

"Good luck mate" Ron said leaning on the back of Hermione's chair so he could look over her shoulder to see what was so interesting about the book she had her nose buried in

"Bye" Hermione muttered

With that said Harry got up from his chair grabbed he's bag swung it over his shoulder and took his walk to almost certain death.

Once the portrait had swung shut after Harry. Ron took his old seat across from Hermione.

"So....." he said looking at her forehead which was the only visible part of her face due to the large book in front of her.

"Ummm" Hermione murmur

"Errrr" Ron ears were starting to turn a vibrate shade of red " can i .... ask you something Mione?" Ron stuttered

At the sound of Ron tone Hermione lifted her head from her book and looked at the blushing red head

"What is it Ron" she asked sounding concerned

"Well ummmm I was errrr wondering if.... maybe..." he trailed off look around the room, looking anywhere but her

_Ok Ron do it now before you lose your bottle....... ohhhh fuck i cant do it. _

"Yes Ron?"

"Nothing, it's nothing forget it" he then got up and made his way to the boys dormitories.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading about magic repelling spells unwary of the other red head who had been sitting in the corner watching the whole incident and was now making her way over.

(-----------------------------------------------------------)

Harry entered the dungeon class room at 7.50 10 minutes early for his detention. Well at least he couldn't be told off for being late. He took a seat at the front desk and waited for both the profferer and Malfoy to show up.

Soon professor Snape showed up.

"Potter!?" Snape said sounding alarmed Harry looked over his shoulder to she the older man

"Yes proffercer?"

"Your early?"

"Yes" Harry said turning back to look to wards the blackboard.

"Good good" Snape said frowning.

Snape then took a seat at this desk and pulled out some papers and started to mark them.

About quarter past 8 Draco strolled in

"your late Malfoy" Snape said not looking up from marking the papers.

"I know" the blonde said smugly taking a seat the opposite side of the room to Harry

Snape rolled his eyes before putting down his quill and looking up at the boys

"Well know your both here" Snape said giving Draco a dirty look "We can begin. You both know why your here right?" Harry nodded.

"No" Draco said.

"You are here Malfoy! Because! You and Mr. potter have disrupted my lesson one to many times and i am frankly pissed off with it!!" Snape said thought gritted teeth.

Both Harry and Draco sat wide eyed look at there teacher how had just sworn in there present which was very unlike Snape Harry considered someone posing as Snape using the polyjuice but shuck the thought out of his head when Snape stood up and walked over to the front desk.

"Now i want you both to come and sit here" Snape snapped.

(-----------------------------------------------------------)

Back at Gryfindor tower Ginny sat in the chair both Harry and Ron had used earlier and looked at Hermione who was still reading. They were the only one's in the room every one else was ether in there dorms or out at the library or detention in Harry's case.

"Mione?" ginny said.

"Yes gin?"

"What was up with my brother before?" she asked trying ever so hard not to hit the silly girl over the head with that big book for not realizing what was right in fount of her face.

"How I'm i meant to know I'm not physic."

Ginny rolled her eyes before grabbing the book out of Hermione's hands.

"HEY!!! i was reading that!!"

"i know that's why i took it cause your not listening to me.."

"Yes I was"

"...no you weren't. Look Mione you may be the brightest witch of our age but when it comes to boys you dont have a clue"

"Oh and I guess you do?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"More than you anyway" ginny said.

"Look gin i don't want to get in to a fight with you so can you please just tell me what this is about?"

"My brother."

"What about him?" Hermione said still not getting the hints which had been there since second year.

"OH my god! You don't have a clue do you? He likes you!!!" ginny practically shrieked

"Don't be silly ginny" Hermione laughed.

"He does! Every one can see it and I know that you like him to."

Hermione was beginning to blush she sat with her hands folded in her lap.

"See" ginny said

"Well just cause i like him doesn't mean he likes me"

"No your right it doesn't mean he has to. but he does. I think before he was gonna tell you."

"You think so?" Hermione said with innocent eyes.

"Yes."

Hermione was silent for a few minutes before ginny spoke again

"Knowing my brother he's just to shy to till you so i think you had better go tell him?"

"i can't" Hermion said

"What? why?"

"What if your wrong and i make an idiot of my self?"

"I'm not wrong and you won't. so you go up there and you tell my brother how you feel or so help me I'll never talk to ether of you again!"

"Ginny?"

The red head just sat there giving a look a lot like the one Draco gave Harry earlier that day but with out all the hatred.

Hermione sighed deeply before getting up from her chair and walking over to the bottom of the stairs leading to the boys dorms.

"Wish me luck gin" she said before making her way up.

"You wont need it" ginny said with a smile spread across her face

"2 down 1 to go"

(-----------------------------------------------------------)

**Reviewers**

**CuriousDreamWeaver**

thanks alot yeah i like my ginny to she has a dirty side but yet still is like J K's ginny well i think so anyway

**Artemis-Warroir-Goddess**

thanks i'ma very random person and it show in my writng. h/d is great it's my fav pairing other than me draco and harrybut sadly :( it's only fantasy

**lampshadesrgreat**

thanks alot sorry i haven't up dated in a long time you know how it is

any way sorry this chapter is kinda sucky but i just had to get it out. please review


	6. Tale of the missing quill

A/N: hey people. I know it's taken i long time but again writers block which i have one recently got over and when you got it use it. Any way i wanna say thanks to my new beta Fish057 and to every one else that reads this fic

**Fish057**: thanks a lot: I'm happy you enjoyed it. Yeah i know Snape is wired but isn't he always ARRR hide me terri will hurt me! lol any way you will be the first to know what happened with Snape. Although will you be able to make out what is happening with all my spelling and grammar mistakes?

**CuriousDreamWeaver:** thanks a lot your story is great and i look forward to having your input and ideas to help with this fic. I'm glad you like it now i know where my story is going I'm hoping to update much more frequently.

**Disclaimers: i do not own harry potter or any of the characters in this fic **

now on with the story. Read and enjoy then review

* * *

Both Harry and Draco sat next to each other on the desk closest to Snape's, writing lines while Snape continued to correct papers.

Draco had started to notice the cramp in his hand after the 200th line of _I will not fight in lesson or taunt my class mates _he put down his quill and shook his hand out (A/N: why do we do that? It doesn't help) before clenching his fist three or four times he then looked across the desk at Harry who was writing the exact same lines as Draco but Harry however was not putting any energy in to it, he just sat with his head resting on his left hand while lazily writing about his 250th line.

Draco put his quill on the table before leaning his head back, closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands to somehow try and wake himself up. When he re – opened his eyes and went to pick his quill up again he found it was gone. Draco frowned. _What the fuck? _He then bent down and looked on the floor just to see whether it had fallen on the floor. Nothing. He then started looking under the bits of paper on the desk. All the while he continued to frown. Once he couldn't think of any more places where his quill could have possibly gone, he looked side ways at the raven – haired boy beside him.

Harry just sat there with that same board expression on his face. His head was still facing Harry. Draco looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Snape deeply involved in his marking.

"Pist Potter". Draco said under his breath though gritted teeth. Harry looked side ways at Draco when he heard his name being called. He took a quick glance at Snape before replying,

"What" Harry said quietly not sounding to amused.

"Where the fuck is my quill" Draco spat.

"How the fuck should I know".

"Well you took it".

"Bull shit did I". Harry said taking a quick glance at Snape.

"Then where is it" Draco asked with a snarl.

"I don't really care". Harry said looking at Draco's snarling lips briefly before he caught himself and looked away.

"And maybe Malfoy! If you took your brain out of your pants you might be able to find it"

Draco's face dropped.

"What the fuck did you say to me"

"You heard" Harry said with a smirk.

Draco glared evilly at Harry curling his hands in to fists. But before Draco could throw a punch, Snape, who had now finished his marking had looked up.

"I'm going to get a cup of tea and collect the rest of the papers that need marking. Do you boys think you can resist killing each other" Snape said getting up from his desk.

Draco frowned "But Sir, you don't like tea" Snape now standing in the door way looked over his shoulder at the blonde and gave him a dirty look "Well I do now" Snape then walked out slamming the door behind him. Draco could have sworn that he had seen the vein in Snape's forehead at the mention of the hot beverage. Draco then went back to doing his work but then remembered his quill was missing and snapped his head up and glared at Harry once again.

Harry looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Draco glaring at him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Now what"

"My bloody quill. That's what"

"I told you I don't have it" Harry said in frustration.

"So you said but I don't believe you. Turn out your pockets"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Well you say you don't have it so why won't you turn out your pockets" Draco said with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes again before starting to empty his pockets of their contents.

"There" Harry said placing the pack of chewing gum on the desk. "That's all I've got on me"

Draco looked at the things Harry had turned out on the table.

"Fine you don't have it" Draco finally admitted "Sorry"

Harry blinked in disbelief "What"

"What? What"

Harry looked both scared and confused "You just said sorry"

"Yeah I was wrong"

"You said sorry"

"What is so bloody hard to believe about that"

"Nothing it's just I've never heard you say that to anyone"

"Well I only say it when I'm wrong, which is hardly ever I may add"

Harry rolled his eyes for the third time that night then went back to working.

Draco however continued looking for his quill. Soon Harry finished his quota of 1000 lines and sat back in his chair to wait for Snape to dismiss him. Draco still couldn't find the dam feathered pen. Harry got out of his seat and began to stretch his legs after being sat down for so long. He walked over to Snape's desk and looked at the painting hanging there. It was a portrait of an old looking wizard with gray hair and beard. The old wizard smiled and winked at Harry then fell asleep Harry laughed softly then turned to go and sit back down. He then noticed something.

"Hey Malfoy"

"What Potter"

"I found your quill"

"What! Where"

"On Snape's desk" Harry said picking the fine eagle feathered quill up and walking over and handing it to the blonde who had been searching through this bag.

"Draco frowned "Why or how the hell did it get there"

"No clue" Harry then held out his hand with the quill in it and handed it to the blonde. Draco went to take it but as soon as their skin touched he felt a jolt and a flashing image ran though his thoughts.

Flashback

_He then felt Harry's hand slid up him and cup the base of his neck pulling him closer. Draco closed his eyes again releasing the front of Harry's robes placing his hands against the wall. He then ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip seeking entry._

End flash back

Draco shock his head in horror and pulled back his hand with the quill in it "Thanks" Draco said turning away to get back to work.

Harry looked at Draco strangely._ Is he blushing? Oh my god he is. God he looks so cute. Wait! No I didn't think that! No bad Harry! Bad! _Harry then mentally slapped himself before turning away and tried to preoccupy his mind from anything but the sexy blonde.

Snape soon returned with more paper but no sign of tea.

"Potter? What are you doing? You're meant to be writing"

"I've finished Sir" Harry said leaning against another desk away from the blonde.

"Oh really? Let me see"

Harry headed over to Snape's desk and handed him the paper with his 1000 lines on it.

"Very well then" Snape said"You may leave"

The raven – haired boy didn't need telling twice he grabbed his bag walked past Draco and out the door to freedom. _Woohoo! At last! _Harry cried in joy.

* * *

Back at Gryffindor tower. Hermione stood anxiously outside the 6th years Gryffindor boys dorm. Slowly the brunette raised her hand and tapped lightly on the door.

"Who is it"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she heard Ron reply.

"Ummmm..." she began nervously "Ummm just me Ron"

"Come in" she pushed open the wooden door and saw the freckled red head sitting on the edge of his bed.

Hermione walked over and sat on the edge of Harry's bed opposite him.

"You wanted to say something to me before" Hermione started.

Ron blushed. "It's nothing seriously, besides you would think I'm being a git"

"I would never think that Ron" she frowned.

There was a pause in which they both looked at each other.

"Tell me Ron" Hermione begged.

The red head look away from her and his ears burnt red.

"Please" Hermione added.

Ron closed his eye briefly before looking back at her.

"I... I... Thought that. Well... Kinda .. Ummm maybe..." Hermione then got up and sat next to her freckled friend. Ron, blushing madly, looked at what he conceded to be the most prettiest girl in the world. Hermione then lent forward and softly placed a gentle kiss on Ron's lips.

Just as quickly as it started it finished. Hermoine pulled back blushing nearly as much as Ron.

"Wha wha what was that" Ron spluttered.

"Ummm well i thought ... Ginny said that…." Hermoine felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. _It wasn't true. Ron doesn't like me back. I'm such a fool. I should have known._

"Hermoine" Ron brought her out of her daze. "Where did that come from" he looked at her intensely his crystal blue eyes felt like they were boring their way in to her soul.

"Ummm well Ginny said that... You... Well..."

"Ginny said I what"

"That you... like... Me" Hermoine turned away not being able to look at him a moment longer. She felt shame in letting her feelings for her best friend get the better of her.

"She said what"

"You heard what I said don't make me repeat it"

"Look Hermoine" Ron said "Your my friend and well I don't want to lose that."

Every word that left Ron's lips cut Hermoine deeper and deeper.

"But if the only reason you kissed me just then is because of what my sister said then I don't know what to do."

Hermoine looked up at him again and saw the hurt expression on his face and frowned.

"What"

"Look Hermoine, what my sister told you is true. Yeah I do like you more than just a friend. But I don't know what your intentions are. Why did you kiss me"

"Ron? I'm not sure I understand. I thought it would have been pretty obvious."

Ron laughed softly "Well it is me you're talking to"

Hermoine laughed to "Yeah good point."

"So why did you"

"Because"

"Because why"

"Because I like you to"

Ron made a face sort of a mixture between a frown and a smile "You do"

Hermoine blushed again "Yeah"

They looked at each other for a brief moment before giving in to lust and kissed once again this time with more passion. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and held her tight as their lips messed together. Hermione's arms found their way around the red head's neck. And her fingers intwined in his hair. Playing with his little locks of fire. The door then creaked open. Ron and Hermoine both jumped away from each other when they heard a loud thud and a gasp.

* * *

Snape sat in his lab watching Malfoy as he finished writing his 1000 lines. Draco then put his quill down and looked up at the Potions Master.

"Done Sir"

"Very well. You may leave"

Draco got up and gathered his things, then he left the cold dungeon classroom.

Snape however, did not leave. He sat at his desk planing his next move on how to accomplish his mission.

* * *

So there we have it Ron and Hermoine finally together but will it last wmhahahahha only i can say and I'm not telling.

What is up with Snape?

And when the hell will harry and Draco get it together?

Leave reviews and i will tell you more.


End file.
